Closure
by Crimson Idealist
Summary: Set after the third season finale, Prue finds herself in a familiar place and seeing someone again for the first time.


Closure  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Charmed and its characters belong to Constance M. Burge and Spelling Entertainment. I'm just borrowing.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place right after the third season finale. I needed some kind of closure after Prue's death, and this was my version of it.  
  
Bright, white light. That was all Prue Halliwell could see. It shimmered and sparkled as it surrounded her, giving her a feeling of peace and warmth. But this wasn't right. Where did this light come from? It felt right, though, like it was supposed to be there. She felt safe, happy, and complete. Where was she, though? She wasn't supposed to be there, right? Where was she supposed to be?  
  
Prue moved effortlessly through the light and came upon a white swing. It seemed vaguely familiar, like she had been there before, but she couldn't remember when. The bench swing resembled the one in the park where she used to meet Andy Trudeau only a few years ago. Andy. Had it really only been a few years? It felt like it had been an entire lifetime.  
  
Not quite sure what to do, Prue curiously glanced around and sat down on the swing. The seat didn't feel hard, like she had expected, but soft and comfortable. Gently, she began to swing as she tried to see past the whiteness that surrounded her. What was this place? What was going on? Where was she supposed to be?  
  
"Prue?" a soft, deep voice behind her asked.  
  
She turned around, and her breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Yet, there he stood, looking just the way she had remembered him. His brown hair was tousled, and his beautiful blue eyes reflected the playful smile that had found its way onto his lips. He wore the same shirt, jeans, and jacket as he had on the day she had lost him.  
  
Warm, salty tears dropped from Prue's eyes and trailed down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them as she stood up. "Andy? How? Why?"  
  
Andy walked over to the swing and placed his arms around her. "Shhh, it's okay. One question at a time," he answered.  
  
Prue just closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She cherished the strength and the love she sensed in his embrace and knew that she didn't want to let go of it. Everything was safe and calm and perfect.  
  
After a while, they parted, and she looked up into his eyes. "What's going on, Andy? Where am I?"  
  
"Safe in a place where you're suppose to be," he said as he soothingly moved a strand of dark hair off her forehead.  
  
The look in her blue eyes quickly went from wonder to suspicion. "Is this some sort of trick?"  
  
Andy just chuckled and continued to play with her hair. "No, I can definitely assure you it's not. Ah, Prue, you always were the suspicious type." His gaze moved from her hair to her eyes. "What do you remember?"  
  
Prue closed her eyes and struggled to remember how she had gotten there. "It was morning, and." she started, "there was a doctor. A doctor we were supposed to protect." Slowly, it came back to her in bits and pieces. "There was a hit man. A wind demon. We couldn't stop him. He." Suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes flew open, and she looked up at Andy, fear reflecting in them. "Piper! Is Piper okay? Where is she?"  
  
"It's okay, Prue. She'll be fine. She made it."  
  
Andy's remark caught her attention, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean, 'she made it'? Andy, what's going on? How can I see you? You're not a ghost so that must mean I'm." The realization hit her hard, causing her stomach to drop. She sat on the swing and placed her head in her hands. "I'm here to stay this time, aren't I?"  
  
Andy sat down next to her and put his arms around her. "Yeah. You're fight is over, Prue."  
  
"But, how?" She glanced over at him, tears starting to fall once more. "We saw the future. I wasn't supposed to die at twenty-nine."  
  
Andy cautiously reached over and wiped away one of her tears with his thumb. "The future is never set in stone. You changed it that day you chose not to wet the dog-walker."  
  
"How did you know about that? That happened after you died."  
  
Andy laughed again. "Let's just say I've been watching you for a while." He leaned back into the swing, and Prue placed her head on his chest.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Andy just let Prue lie there, adjusting to her new situation. Prue didn't know how to take this. On the one hand, she was going to be so happy to see her mother and grandmother again. On the other, she feared for Piper and Phoebe. Without the power of three, they had no chance of defeating the Source.  
  
"What will become of them?" Prue asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Piper and Phoebe?" Andy guessed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Andy shrugged. "I don't know how, but they'll be able to carry on. Beyond that, I don't know what's going to happen."  
  
"What will become of me?" Prue gazed up at him. "Will I pop in and out like Grams did?"  
  
Andy's playful smile returned. "I don't know. I suppose we'll find out." With that, he shifted out from under her, causing Prue to sit up. He stood up and held out his hand to her. "Come on. There are some people who have been waiting to see you."  
  
Prue cast one last glance behind her hoping that she might be able to see her sisters. All she saw was the white light. She then looked back at Andy. Taking his hand, she stood up and allowed him to lead her to her family members. 


End file.
